


is there somewhere

by the_seventh_avenger



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Van Days, joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_seventh_avenger/pseuds/the_seventh_avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, joe can't help but wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song by halsey. look it up it's epic. i might go through and properly capitalize everything later.

it's not a thing. it's just... a thing.

you know. it's a sex thing. not, like emotions and shit. but they're the two youngest guys on tour, and get left out a lot...

they just get bored, get high, and mess around sometimes. it isn't a big deal.

but sometimes, when they're lying in the aftermath but before they have to move on with the excitement and energy of their first tour ever, joe just sort of... watches.

it's something in the soft rise and fall of patrick's chest (he always falls asleep right after they finish, and it's just perfect) and the way his hair feathers over the edges of his face and the way his slightly swollen lips twitch with dreams joe could never imagine and his hands, his calloused hands and the memory of them ghosting across joe's skin. sometimes he wonders if they could be something else. something... more.

but that's dumb. they're friends. friends who have a bad habit of sneaking off to get each other off in spare rooms.

there's no way joe would ever say the l-word. not now, not about this.

but maybe he'll let himself think it once or twice.


End file.
